What the Storm Brought
by XanatosGambit86
Summary: On a Halloween Night, a strange storm struck Brockton Bay and other cities across the globe. Then things got weirder; Which was saying something because the world was already strange enough with Parahumans running around. Taylor Herbert; A Parahuman with dreams of being a hero, would come to known how strange the world really became when she met a self-proclaimed Wizard named Harry
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_ On October 31,2005 a string of mysterious thunderstorms struck Brockton Bay and several other cities across the globe. Such an occurrence would normally be brushed off by most of the populace. However, during this mysterious period of time, every parahuman on the planet lost their abilities for precisely one hour. After that hour they'd gain regain their abilities. Many thinkers and tinkers tried to investigate this mysterious phenomenon, convinced that it was the work of some Endbringer or some parahuman with an insane ability. Surprisingly, even with the world greatest minds cooperating, nobody ever found the answer and as time went on curiosity would fade about the event that became known the Halloween Storm. _

_ At the time, I didn't think much of it. I was just really annoyed because I wasn't able to go out trick or treating because of the storm. Little did I know back then, that one storm would bring in host of horrors that came from myth and legend and preyed upon the rest of humanity. However despite that, it also brought a certain person. Somebody that would forever change my life. A boy or should I say man who believed in doing the right thing at whatever the cost. Harry Dresden is his name. And when I first met him he claimed he was wizard not a parahuman. I thought he was insane. As I'd again later found out. Him being insane was the least of his problems...- Taylor Herbert_

* * *

The name's Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden. In my very long and interesting life I have been a Wizard and Private investigator, Steward of the Holy Swords of the Knight of Cross. Mab's Winter Knight, and the Blackstaff of the Grey Council. However in all of my time I spent fighting the super natural baddies of Chicago; Never could I have imagined that I'd have my age reverted to sixteen and once again be attending high school.

"You know daddy. That ritual we performed to get into this world could have been worse." My daughter Maggie said as her eyes searched for the best parking spot at school. "It have killed you or mutated you into some horror."

I frowned at that statement. "Out of all the people that helped opened that portal into this world, I was the only one that changed this drastically. Nothing even happened to Elaine and she's a starborn like I am!"

"You know; You're failing to see the positive here."

"What positive? All the problems we had in the old world like Vampires, Denarians, Fomor, Fae and countless other monsters have followed us into this world. This world we came to already has problems of its own. I can't imagine how worse it could get once they enter the mix. Besides, I've already got my G.E.D. Why do I have to attend high school again?"

"Correction. You've got a G.E.D in the old earth. In order to avoid any suspicion from any of the authorities, you're going to have to work for it again like the rest of these normal folk. Also, I can't have you sulk around in the apartment, " Maggie added with a frown as she parked the car. "The neighbors would be suspicious as to why my brother isn't going to school. I also can't take you with me on a mission yet because you haven't fully regained your magic."

"According to Luccio, I'll be back in fighting condition next week!" I retorted. Despite my protest, I got out of the car and followed Maggie into the school.

"Don't lie daddy. I talked to Luccio and she said you won't be able to fully match A full fledged warden for a year."

We entered the school building and watched as several kids were chatting avidly at each other. I quirked my eye brow as I saw two boys brawling in the halls and teachers nearby trying to stop them.

"So what's the positive of returning to high school again?" I said as we continued to the principles office.

"You get to relive your high school years uninterrupted and without an evil mentor pushing you to the dark side and a wizard council ready to execute you at a moments notice." Maggie said lightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh ha ha."

"Miss. Dresden and you must be Harry." A voice called from a distance. The both of us turned around to find the principle greetings us. He faced me and offered his hand and I shook it. He was sporting a suit and tie, his hair was greying.

"We just need to finish some paper work and I'll take you to your home room. You excited?" The principle asked." I looked over to my daughter Maggie who gave a quiet smile. She was really enjoying this. After years of embarrassing her during her teenage years, she now has the uniquely rare of opportunity to do the same.

"Yes, Principle Blackwell. I'm ready to learn and be the best student that I could ever be..." I responded in a falsely cheery voice. Maggie rolled her eyes this time. The principle simply raised his eye brows at me before giving another smile; A false smile this time

"Good to hear young man. Miss Dresden if you would just sign these documents." The principle said pulling out papers from his desk. After Maggie had finished the last bit of paper work, he placed the papers on his desk and turned to me. " Well Harry, If you would follow me."

"Umm Principle Blackwell, I'd like to talk to my brother privately for a moment before he leaves."

The faculty member nodded understandingly and stepped outside. My daughter turned to me giving me a very stern look.

"Daddy, I didn't think I'd have to say this to you, considering how much our lives changed since we and the others had arrived on this world, but could you please not do anything to draw attention to yourself while you're here?" My daughter said pleadingly.

"Don't worry, I know how important it is to blend in." I replied tiredly. "Don't make waves. I get it. It'll be easy to do." Maggie though sighed.

"You say that now, but you have a horrible tendency to escalate things when trouble happens."

"This is me we're talking about." I said with a hint of mock offense.

"My point exactly." Maggie deadpanned. As she stood up and went for the door. I got up too and followed her."

"If anything does happen while you meet with your uncle..." I spoke.

"Don't worry I'll get in contact with you. You just, you know, enjoy school." She replied. I gave her another pained look, which caused her to giggle. She really was enjoying this way to much.

After we said our good byes, Principle Blackewell walked me over to my home room. I really wasn't looking forward to having to endure all the teenage drama and antics of associated with high school. Still, as I assumed a seat next the desk of this dark curly haired shy girl with glasses. I thought to myself, It's high school and I'll only have to be here for year before I regain all of my abilities. It should be easy not to make waves. I mean what's the worst that can happen here?


	2. Wizard Meets Cape I

**Wizard Meets Cape 1.1**

_At the moment, no one has ever been able to figure out what kind of Phenomenon the Halloween storm was. Was it something created by a Tinker invention? Or the result of a Parahuman unleashing his or her power. Protectorate tinkers and thinkers are baffled as they tried to identify the scientific causes behind the events that happened during the storm. A mysterious fog shrouding each city, Ghosts rising form the grave and and trying to reach out their loved ones. Sea creatures out of legend sicking ships and causing massive amounts of destruction. Dead bodies found in alleys all across the the world with two distinct puncture marks on their necks and a mysterious drain of blood. The world is waiting in bated breath as experts desperately seek answers to these mysteries.._\- Stan Vickery, Brockton Bay News.

* * *

Dear god High School was boring, tedious and of course nostalgic. Nostalgic in the sense that back at my old earth when I was really sixteen years old, I was counting the hours until I returned home and actually learned something really useful: Casting magic.

From class to class I barely payed attention to the lessons or the furtive glances thrown my way every so often. Not surprising, considering I was probably one of the taller ones there. Or it could be the raggity clothes I was wearing or my scarred hand. I generally ignored the stares. Not like I could stare back directly into their eyes. I don't really want to understand or know what goes on behind an adolescent mind during a soul gaze. I just simply went to staring at the chalk board and pretending to pay attention in class to things I've already learned decades ago.

The only class I actually did pay attention in was History Class and that was mainly because It was interesting learning about how the history of my world and this world was different. I learned about the appearance of parahumans in the eighties as well as the formation of this Triumverate and the first super heroes to act. Got to say, of all the universes we could end up in, I never expected to enter a world of super heroes and villains. Although this isn't your typical Marvel or D.C comics universe. Villains outnumber the heroes and there are these Endbringers that the people constantly live in fear of. For good reason too, considering they were cause of countless deaths and catastrophes in the past. They actually remind me of the nastier outsiders that invaded my world during its apocalypse. The strongest of them wiped three different countries with in the first two hours of their arrival.

The talk of being a super hero did lead me to do a fair bit of day dreaming. I mean becoming a cape does hold a certain level of charm. I would be able to fulfill my childhood fantasies of being Batman or Spider-Man. I even have a couple of ideas where I can create my own little secret headquarters and even thought about some possible costumes.

After what seemed like ten minutes of fantasizing, I ended up having to quash those thoughts as I thought about Maggie and her insistence that I not make waves on the first day here. Much as I hate to admit it, It'd be more trouble then its worth. The Grey Council is still trying to gain some pull in this world and my masquerading as a vigilante independent of the Protectorate and Wards would increase the chances of their existence being revealed to the public eye. We could do with less complications as things are already complicated with the problems that followed us from the old earth.

* * *

After history class was finished, It was about time for lunchtime, and I had to make my way back to my locker. It'll be an interesting exercise in finding out how different things changed since I was in High School. Although, I wondered where I could possibly sit. Didn't really want to stick out like a sore thumb if I ended up sitting alone. Several students kind of ignored me like I had the plague ever since I arrived at the school. Was my scarred hand really that horrible? I could understand that my clothes wouldn't really win any popularity contests but I don't really remember kids being that superficial in my old school. As my mind drifted more and more into these thoughts, I ended up losing focus and wound up bumping into somebody.

"Oof" She yelped as she dropped her books.

"Oh god. I'm really sorry about that." I said quickly as I knelt over and helped her pick up her books.

"No. No. That's fine." She responded just as quickly. I quirked my eyebrow as I picked up a sense of dread and panic in the tone of her voice. Was she running from something?

The Answer came in the form of three girls coming from around the corner. A red head, a brunette, and a dark haired girl. All of them leering at the girl before me with a predatory gleam.

"Where you going Taylor?" The red head called out. The girl before me froze like a deer caught in the headlights. 'Taylor' made an effort to get away as quickly as possible. Taylor quickly power walked away from me turning a corner. The girls followed suit. Frowning, I quickly followed the group of girls as quietly and as quickly as I can. When I caught up with them, they had Taylor trapped in a corner with a several onlookers watching. From the looks they had, they were used to seeing the three girls and what I assume is their victim.

"Where you going Taylor?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Yeah Taylor I wanted to talk to you. Its been so long." The red head added. The tone in her voice implied that she wasn't sincere.

"Come on Taylor. There's something I'd like to discuss. Just between us girls." The third one said. I frowned. Between the girls mocking smiles and Taylors timid yet apprehensive expression. I already knew what was about to go down. I've seen it enough times during my time in High School.

It was curious though, there were a couple of teachers nearby watching the three girls. They seemed to have been waiting for something. Common sense says they'd come and intervene. So why weren't they intervening. In fact, I wondered why wasn't anyone else doing anything. It seemed like the bystanders were waiting from some kind of trainwreck. It actually made me seethe inside. Well, I wasn't going to let it happen if I could help it.

So, unlike the bystanders here that are watching the three girls getting ready to pounce, I wasn't going to stand around and let one girl be bullied. Not if I could help it.

"I'm sorry ladies." I said appearing out of the corner. All those eyes darted to me. "But Taylor promised to help show me around the school."

"I did?" She blurted out her eyes widening at me. I turned to her and winked and smiled.

"Don't you remember? You said you were going to show me to the library at lunch break during homeroom." I said. I chuckled quietly at her surprised yet awed expression. I could tell that she really wasn't used to getting any help at all. The trio also seemed to be just as taken aback as her as they stared at me like I was some alien creature from another world.

"Come on lets go." I said tugging her arm. She nodded quickly as I had her lead the way out of what could have been a very sticky situation. "Sorry again for interrupting" I added. "Actually... I'm not..."

* * *

"Harry Dresden." I said once we were out of earshot and finally at the library.

"Taylor Herbert." The nervous girl responded, Setting aside her bag and assuming a seat across me. The Library at this time, didn't have many people and was currently devoid of any life save for that one librarian in the corner. Every few minutes she'd shoot a look at our direction and glare at us. Couldn't blame her, it was her lunch break. She seemed all adamant about having the library to herself. Unfortunately for her, I had a certain way with words. By words, I mean walking in on her and another faculty member making out and essentially black mailing her into letting us have the library to ourselves.

"Thank you... for what you did back there."

"Ah don't sweat it." I responded lightly. "Couldn't look myself in the mirror if I turned my back on somebody in need."

"Oh..." Taylor responded silently. Then she smiled. "You like helping people?"

"Yeah. It feels good to do so. In fact, I'd like become a private eye when I'm older. Go out and help people solve problems."

"Why not become a police officer?"

I gave her a soft laugh. "I'm not the kind to follow all those rules and regulations. I prefer to help people on my own terms. Kind of like how those capes operate."

"But those heroes still have rules and regulations to go by."

"Seems like they play by their own set of rules though." I said. "Don't know. Maybe its different for them. Never really did pay much attention to what could goes on behind the scenes." My thoughts drifted to what the Grey Council was doing right now, gathering all intel for on how the protectorate operated. Compiling intelligence on capes and how they operated was one of the first things we did when we first formed the organization. Chances are, that the other factions to followed us here, have already gained some political pull or influence over the cape community. We were woefully behind in that regard. Catching up was going to be a pain in the ass.

Taylor simply nodded and pulled some books out of her bag. Most of them text books save for one: A biography of the Triumverate.

"Extra Credit for Mister Gladly?" I asked, gesturing to the book. Taylor looked down and blushed slightly.

"No. Just something I'm interested in. I'm normally not into biographies but..."

"Big fan capes I take it?" Her blush deepened.

"Is there anything wrong with that." She'd asked meekly.

"Nah capes are awesome. I'm a huge Spider-Man fan. The Greatest Super Hero ever.

"Err who? " She asked. By her expression she seemed unusually curious. "Is he a hero with control over spiders?"

"No! He he moves like a spider. Goes from roof to roof. He shoots webbing out of his wrists?"

She continued to look at me blankly.

"Oh come on." I groaned. "Wears a red costume with a web pattern. Is loved and hated by New York. You know his favorite saying "With great power comes great Responsibility..."

"I don't really keep up with the minor capes." Taylor responded honestly.

"Right... Your all into those mainstream capes. No one loves the underdog these days." I said with a wistful sigh. Silence greeted us. And for a moment I thought my sense of humour was off beat. The girl Taylor though gave me a teasing smile.

"And your more indie right? Fan of those obscure heroes nobody cares about."

"I'll have you know that Spider-Man legend." I responded. "An Icon. The unsung hero." I said a little too dramatically. Taylor however giggled and smiled.

"Still, never heard of him..." She replied.

"Meh Classics always die and fade into obscurity." I said. Probably should have realized that Spider-man and some of those classic heroes from my world would have faded by this point in time. I mean what's the point about having comics about super heroes when you have the real living thing walk around everyday. "So. You said you don't normal read biographies. What do you normally read?"

"Some good Sci-fi. You know Dune saga by Frank Herbert. Douglas Adams."

"Really?" I said, my body perking up in interest. "Just curious. Are you a Star Wars fan?"

"Original Trilogy only." She replied. My smile widened. A girl after my own heart. Although, if I were to be honest about myself. The prequels weren't so bad. There were parts of that trilogy that were somewhat watchable at least.

"I completely get what you mean... Some of the books were way better then what Lucas released.."

For the rest of the lunch period we both ended nerding out on different things. From Star Wars to Orson Scott Card to Philip . We mainly began talking about books we enjoyed reading. We even got on to the subject of poetry. Turns out we're both fans of Robert Frost. Funny enough, She's not a big fan of the Road Not Taken. Kind of surprising considering all kids her age loved that poem.

She's smart and super friendly. Its criminal that she'd be super lonely. Not a friend in the entire school save for me. Well, I suppose we're only acquaintances now at the moment but I'd like to change that.

"Say, do you know any good bookstores nearby." I asked.

"Yeah, There is a good one over at the boardwalk."

"Can you show me there then? Actually, I'd like to get to know the area better. Maybe you can show me around. Say, after class today?" I said with a grin. The girl with glasses froze. She was looking at me like she just met a new life form. Geez. Do I really seem that alien. She seemed uncomfortable. Maybe I was too forward. I decided to backtrack a bit.

"If you don't want to. It's okay." I spoke up.

"No. No!" She said a little too quickly. "Its just that I have something to do tonight. Help my dad with something at the house. How about Friday?

"Awesome. Here's my number." I ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook and scribbled it down. Taylor did the same. "Well, I'll see you around then."

"Later." She smiled.

* * *

For the most part, the rest of the day went by like a breeze. Well mostly a breeze. For the classes themselves, I mostly did another round of pretending to pay attention and write down whatever notes were on the board. Things however, got pretty interesting after sixth period. Where the Red head of the trio approached me and walked beside me. Evidently, we had biology class together. She must have peeked at my schedule while I wasn't looking. I had a feeling she'd approach me though. She seemed unusually upset that I interrupted her favorite pass time earlier during lunch.

If it weren't for how she treated Taylor or other like her I'd admit that attractive and like any normal hormone filled male, would definitely be drooling right.

"Hey. You're the new kid right?"

"Harry Dresden. And you are?"

"Emma Barnes." She said. She gave me the most sweetest of smiles. I wasn't fooled.

"Where you from Harry?"

"Chicago. Moved here last weekend."

"Very interesting. What's it like out in Chicago."

"Very cold winters. Really hot summers. The people can be bitchy. Well not as bitchy as you are. " I responded blandly. That definitely caught her attention. She stopped dead and stared at me. She gave another sweet smile.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Oh. Are you hard of hearing?" I replied. "I said you are a complete bitch. Not just a bitch but the Alpha bitch. No! The Queen of Alpha Bitches. " I said it in such bravado and a sing song tone that few passing by us turned their heads in our direction.

Emma's smile turned sour then she glared at me. Normally, I'm the perfect gentlemen. A soft smile there. A polite nod to any of the ladies gabbing and gossiping. However, throughout the day, I've been prodding other students and getting some info about Taylor's situation. What I've found out, made me furious. Not just the fact that she was basically outnumbered and didn't have a friend in the world but also how nobody, not even the teachers were actually doing anything about it. No one should be alone like that. I returned Emma's glare with a sweet smile.

"We both know why you're really here. So why don't you spit out."

"Straight to the point. Alright then Dresden. You're new here and there is a certain order that you have to follow in Winslow High. Certain rules that have to be obeyed."

I chuckled quietly at those words. Me and the word _rules_ have never really gotten along.

"I'm trying help you Harry. You see I actually kind of like you. So I'm going give a good piece of advice. Anybody who associate themselves with trash like Herbert is going to find himself at the bottom end of the food chain. Believe me when I say you don't want that it to happen. It's a nasty place to be.

"Just like the locker you stuffed Tayor in right? Tell me. Does that make you feel good. Tormenting a girl like that and treating her like trash. Scaring the girl to the point of putting her into a hospital. What are you trying to prove? That you're better then her. That you're somehow superior. I'll tell you what you've proven. You've proven that you're weak." I said, careful to keep my anger under control. For a moment Emma was a taken back. She wasn't really used to being talked back to like that. Or maybe something in my words had stung her. She was silent for a good ten seconds before she regained her composure and spoke up again.

"You don't want me as your enemy Dresden. "

"And I don't want you as a friend." I replied. "Funny how that works out."

"Suit yourself. But you're going to regret those words." She said.

"We'll see." I replied calmly. We arrived a the biology room and I assumed a seat as a far away from the red head as could.

Emma's way of making of life miserable for me came in the form of four burly jocks waiting for me outside in the school parking lot. Their heads turned towards me as I stepped out door. They were whispering to each other and decided to walk in my direction. Out of the the corner of my eye, I saw Emma's trio in a certain distance, chatting avidly with each other and shooting me a couple of looks. Emma gave me a rather smug look. I look forward to wiping it off.

"You're Harry Dresden right?" One of the jocks said, approaching me.

"Yeah. Who wants to know?"

"I do. The names John Rivers. And I came to talk to you because I've heard some rumors about you and Emma Barnes over there. I've heard you've been stalking her."

At this, I let out a lighthearted laugh, which caused some of the jocks eyes to widen in surprise.

"Well, Emma's liar then. Because I just met her today. FYI. I find her atrocious. Wouldn't be could dead hitting on her."

"Listen," He said, ignoring my response. Before he could get a word in I just walked passed him.

"As much as I would love hearing you white knight an absolute bitch of a girl, I'm really not in the mood to hear it."

"Don't you turn your back on me!" John replied, grabbing my shoulders.

"Or what, you'll beat me, or bully me like Emma does to Taylor."

"She deserves what she gets from Emma. She's an slut." One of the other jocks said. I gave that other jock the most unpleasant of smiles, a sense of burning fury welling up within me. I'd normally, wait until my attackers made the first move but at this point I didn't care. Time seemed to have stopped as my fist smashed into that jocks face knocking him to the ground. There was exactly five seconds of stunned silence in the school yard. All the onlookers were staring at me like I was a dead man walking.

* * *

Pandemonium happened after the punch had been thrown. John Rivers tackled me to the ground. Well. Attempted to tackle me. A sweep of the foot and a grab of the shoulder, and I threw him on the ground. He landed on his face. The other jocks rushed me.

They were bulkier and stronger then I am. Luckily for me, my dearly departed wife took great pains into getting me trained into Akido and and Judo. I didn't have rely one brute force to win this fight. I just a needed to fight intelligently and calm. I just needed to keep my mind clear. It was easier then you'd think considering I spent majority of my life time fighting against beasts and monsters twice my weight class. Compared to those horrors, fighting burly football players was like fighting against stuffed animals.

I kneed one jock in the balls rendering him on the ground, grabbed another jock's throat and swept his left foot, forcing him on the ground. There were two jocks left at this point. One of them managed to tackle me to the ground. He was on top of me and ready to do a ground and pound. He managed to get a good two good punches in. Lucky for me I was able to do a quick reversal and kneed him in the balls. The last jock was tried to take a swing at me. I dodged that the punch, weaved in grabbed his hip and threw him on the ground, placing my knees on his stomach.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" My head turned and I saw Principle Blackwell rushing towards us. I dusted my self off and stood up. All the other jocks around me got up slowly and turned to the adult in the field.

"Mister Dresden. For some reason I'm not surprised. Explain yourself now."

Damn. I was so close to getting through the day too.

* * *

I was alone in the principles office bored and alone and nursing my black eye with an ice pack. Well not totally. There was a butterfly in the room sitting right at the windowsill.

The door opened and in walked Maggie shooting an irritated look at me.

"Really Dad? The first Eight hours in Brockton Bay and this happens. Hell Bells, you're unbelievable.."

"Well. To be fair. It is a Tuesday." I commented. She glared at me and I threw up my arms.

"Fine I messed up. I'm sorry."

"What did I say about making waves?"

"Couldn't help myself. They insulted a friend of mine."

"And you, in typical fashion decided to break two football players noses. One of them being the Star Quarterback."

"Really," I said my smile growing even wider. "Damn I'm good. Totally worth it."

"Lucky for you," Maggie said, ignoring my comment. "I've managed to talk Principle Blackwell into giving you only a week of suspension. He wanted to give you two weeks for starting the fight. I had to point out that the other football players were receiving only one week for even joining in "

"Again, totally worth it." I replied. Maggie simply sighed.

"Come on, Lets go home and lets do it quickly. I don't want anymore get any more headaches while I'm here. Uncle Tom's going to be at the apartment by the way. He wanted to see you before he left."

I smiled at that. Its been too long since I've seen him. Thomas Raith is my half brother. He is also a White Court Vampire or to put it more simply an Incubus. While his condition has made it hard living a normal life, he's managed to deal. He is a good man however and he's always stuck with me through thick and thin. Even helped me rescue Maggie when she was kidnapped years ago. It'll be nice to talk to him again.

"Oh before we go. Let me do one thing." I went to the windowsill where the butterfly had sat and I opened the window. "There you go little guy, now you're free." As if to respond to my words it flew away. I turned to Maggie and gave her a mischievous grin.

"So, Since Thomas is going to be there. Think we can swing by the liquor store and get some beer?"

Maggie gave me the most exasperated of looks.

"Did you really just ask that?"

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_Welcome to my latest piece: __**What the Storm Brought**__. I've wanted to do a cross for Worm and Dresden for a while and it took me a while to figure out how I wanted cross it. I didn't just want another trapped in another world scenario. So; After some brainstorming sessions, this is what I came up with. An experimental concept for me to write about. I really want to make it work though. _

_ I'm well aware that this chapter is short compared to what I normally put out in my other works. For this fic, I decided to go for shorter chapters this time around because a shorter chapter is easier to edit and I want to avoid overloading the reader with too much information or having them lost on what's happening in the plot. So what do you think? Did I succeed in this regard? Feel free to review. I could really use some opinions. _

_ On another note, I'm well aware that not much has happened as of yet. For this chapter, I wanted to lay down the ground work for Dresden's and Taylor's relationship. How they interact and influence each other which will be a very big focus on this fic. At least I'm aiming to have that as a big focus. _

_ Next Chapter should be more action filled as it will focus on Taylor and Harry tackling a huge problem together. I'm actually really excited about writing about it. I hope you are to. _


	3. Wizard Meets Cape II

**Wizard Meets Cape 1.2**

The house we got wasn't the nicest. It was in a rundown part of town. The Part of the town that gangs we have free reign selling and pushing drugs in. Something, I'd like to change when we have the time. For now, in order to keep ourselves safe, we would have to settle down with laying wards and protection spells all around.

There were two positives though that came with the house. Rent was cheap. And the apartment had a wood stove as opposed to an electric stove that so many other apartments have these days.

I opened the door and Mouse rushed over to me and greeted me happily. Thomas was right behind him, a beer in hand, and smiling at me in that it supers model fashion. So unfair that he get the looks and the women in the family. At least I have my magical talent to fall on.

"Butters owe me fifty bucks!" He said.

"You bet on me getting suspended on the first day?"

"Actually, we bet on when exactly you'd get suspended. Butters placed money that it would happen during lunch." He responded. "I, however had faith in you little brother. I said it'd be by the end of the day." He offered me a bottle "Beer?"

I let out a soft laugh. Then I took the Beer and popped the bottle open, tapped against Thomas' bottle and downed a good portion of it. I was a half way done when Maggie came out from behind me and took it from my hands.

"You're Sixteen!" She yelled

"Only physically!" I protested.

"Considering, how you acted today..." She said.

"Lay off Mags." Thomas interjected. "Baby brother was always like this. Even when I first met him when he was still an adult.

"Not helping his case." Maggie nagged. "Besides, we have a cover to maintain, in case you have forgotten."

"The wards and spells are in place. No one is going to be able to listen in. I don't really see a point in maintaining this facade in the apartment."

"You have to get into the habit of acting your physical age."

"I am. Plenty of sixteen year olds drank beer during my time and got into fights."

"And I'm sure there are plenty of big sisters out there, that willingly let it happen." Maggie deadpanned. "You're making waves daddy. We don't need that attention. Couldn't you have found a better way to defend your friend's honor?"

"Who is this friend of yours?" Thomas asked.

"Really sweet girl named Taylor." I responded. Thomas laughed at that. Maggie however placed her palm over her face.

"Of course its about a girl." Maggie said.

"She was getting bullied and I had to send a message out."

"By picking a fight with four football players?"

"It does send a powerful message." Thomas chimed in. Maggie glared at him.

"Again! Not helping!" Thomas sighed and checked his watch.

"Look, while this whole brother, sister, mother, or whatever dynamic you two have going on right now is entertaining. I have to head back soon. I just needed to give you something before I left." He went to the corner of the kitchen and pulled a bag out. From within the bag, he pulled out a wooden skull.

"You brought Lash?"

"Figured she'd want to return to her family. Thanks for letting me borrow her. Really useful in running recon around Brockton Bay."

"She learned anything useful?

"Ask her yourself. I haven't been able to check up on her since she returned to the skull this morning. Last trip she made, She told me there were rumors of Red Court Activity in the docks. Nothing concrete but one of their known agents have been spotted there. You might want to see if she found anything."

My eyebrows rose at what she told me. They have been gaining massive influence and power in spades these past couple of years. Doing it faster then all the other factions actually. I could see why though. Considering I've wiped out about ninety nine percent of their race, they were more then eager to take advantage of this fresh new start in this world. If I had to guess, it seems like they're trying to get a foothold in Brockton Bay's underworld. It makes sense. They've been doing the same thing in other cities and other parts of the globe. Depending on Lash's information, I might have to intervene.

"You're not seriously thinking of going out tonight are you?" Maggie asked.

"Depends on what Lash found. The new Red Court has been accumulating power at an alarming rate. They've already fortified themselves in several other cities. We're lucky that we have an established a presence here otherwise they'd already own this city."

"You haven't recovered yet though"

"I may not be able to match a full fledged warden." I shot back. "But I still have the juice to defend against a good number of their grunts. I'll go on the defensive and focus on escaping if things get hot. Don't worry about it."

"That's not the point. You just got out of rehab. Isn't it a little too soon for you to be taking on an assignment?"

"I can't stay cooped and doing nothing. The Red Court works faster and more efficiently then the old days. Preparation and recovery time is a luxury I really can't afford. Besides, I'll have you there to watch my back when I go out."

Maggie looked at me astonished. Didn't blame her. I was really overprotective of her back in the old world. Even took great pains into halting her efforts into becoming a Warden for the Old White Council.

"Really?"

I gave her a nod of approval. Things have changed while I was asleep. Maggie stepped up as a leader during a time when the rest of the survivors had no clue what to do in the new world. When news came that our problems followed as back to this earth, she along with Luccio and Ramirez helped formed the new Grey Council and made it a strong enough force to not only help the survivors in their time of need and support but also stand up to some of the baddies that have begun preying on humanity of this earth. She's proven herself time and again. She knows the risks. Hell Bells, she's gotten into more fights then I did when I was her age.

"You have more then a right to be at my side then most kiddo. Besides, I highly doubt you'll let me go alone, despite any protest I might have." I said with a smile. Maggie smiled.

"I'm a Dresden what do you expect."

"She also shares her grandmother's name. Its bound to happen." Thomas commented. The three of us chuckled. His expression turned serious. "Tell you what, if Lash does turn up with something, I'll join up with you. Maybe you could use some muscle just in case."

"You just delay facing Justine when you get back." Maggie said with a light grin. "I talked to her earlier today. Heard you two got into an argument."

"You heard about that did you?" Thomas said nervously.

"Still wouldn't hurt to have some muscle aboard." I said. I reached out for the skull and called my second daughter's name. "Lash."

The wooden skull's eyes lit up indicating that Lash was now awake.

"Papa!" The voice said eagerly. My smile widened.

"How've you been princess?"

"I'm good papa."

"Did you enjoy your night out?"

"Yes! It was so fun, I went to the toy store, learned loads at the library..." Before should could launch into a full on diatribe about her night out, I spoke up quickly to draw her focus on me.

"That's awesome Lash. Anyway. I heard you looked into something for Uncle Tom at the Docks. Did you find anything?"

"The Red Court agent was definitely in ABB territory Papa. They've been meeting with some people from the Azn Bad Boys." The three of us looked at each other. All of us were thinking the same thing. The Red Court is planning to align or gain some sort of favor with the Azn Bad Boys.

Stars and stones. If they brought them on their side, all the effort we'd put forth into protecting Brockton Bay would vanish in a manner of weeks.

"Were you able to overhear anything? Do you have a sense of how long these meetings were going on?

"From the tidbits of conversation I picked up, it seems like the Red Court are making some offers to the ABB. Extra money. Extra Funding..."

"Anything you heard that I have to worry about?"

"The Red Court plans to borrow certain parahuman members from the ABB for an operation in Vegas. An operation they claim can turn the tide. In fact, I think they're supposed to come to an agreement tonight about that." She said.

My expression turned grim at this tidbit of intelligence. Vegas were a strong hot bed for Red Court Activity. The Wardens there were doing their best stem their activities but they were barely holding their own in encounters and skirmishes against the group of vampires. The Red Court had one advantage over Wardens. They had the support of Villain Capes in area. They were either paid handsomely by the Red Court or enthralled by them. It's a tactic they've used to great effect in different cities.

"I think I know what were doing tonight." I said. Thomas and Maggie nodded.

"How do you want to play this?" Thomas asked.

"We have to find a way to prevent them from coming to an agreement. Ideally, I'd like to break their alliance."

"I can get in contact with Laura. See if she has any inside info on the ABB. Maybe; get her to slip some false Intel to the Red Court. Make it look like they plan to backstab The ABB. Wouldn't be hard to do considering the Red Court has a penchant for going back on deals." My brother suggested.

"A sound plan, but lets look for more options before we even consider that. No offense, but being in debt to your half-sister is almost as bad as being in debt to The Winter Queen. We still owe her for covering our Asses during that Cleveland Operation Luccio conducted."

"How about we raid an ABB Warehouse?" Maggie suggested. "Our agents in the city have managed to track where they conduct their trade and smuggling operations. We attack those; maybe we can throw the ABB off balance. Distract them from committing to a deal tonight."

"If what Lash says is true though, and the Red Court has already come to several agreements with the ABB, then those warehouses may already have Red Court Agents supporting the gang members. If any of our Warden's attacks them then, the Red Court will know immediately that the Grey council is trying to get a foothold in this city. So far, we've managed to keep our presence to an all time low by focusing on gathering Intel. I'd like to keep them thinking that until we have our own position fortified here. We need more agents here for that plan to even be viable."

"It all comes back to man power." Maggie sighed. "Until we can recruit more people to our side our options are limited."

"You're right." I said. "It really looks like, we don't have many options."

"Guess I'll contact Laura then," Thomas replied.

"Actually." I said. There was something I could do...

"Came up with something?"

"Since the ABB is going to be sending members to Vegas anyway, why don't we find who is going, and place a spell on them."

"What kind of spell?" Maggie frowned.

"Something that'll make it hard for those Parahumans to operate in Vegas. Something that will make it easier for the Warden's to deal with them. If we find out what members are going we can have the Warden's wait for them and ambush them and take them out of the game."

"A tracking spell. Or a non-lethal Entropy curse" Maggie said instantly. We looked at each other; A sense of understanding coming between us."

"Of course." I said, "That would be perfect!"

"Umm, you two are going to have to fill me in. I don't speak wizard." Thomas said scratching his head. At the mention of Entropy something like understanding came into his eyes.

"Oh, you're going to love this." I said excitedly. "We won't have to do any high risk operations. All we have to do is find out what members are going, follow those members, get a sample of their blood, hair, or whatever something they personally value and own. Send those samples Vegas Warden's and have the Wardens there cast a spell, which alerts them to their presence. Even activate an Entropy curse to slow them down. It'll make any skirmishes or whatever ambushes the Red Court plans easier to counter. Maybe even turn the tide."

"No need to alert the Red Court of our presence here. Low-level risk, and we're not really stealing anything that valuable. At least from the perspective of whomever we're attacking." Maggie spoke just as excitingly."

"Just a simple tailing mission." I said with confidence. Thomas gave both us of a tired look.

"What?" I asked

"Looks like I'm coming after all." He said.

"Its a simple run. We won't need muscle even."

"When you say that, you get me worried. It's never a simple run." Thomas said. He stood up. "You forget, that a lot of simple plans you have tend to escalate; Especially after you say those words."

Before I could argue back the point, Maggie spoke.

"He does have a point Daddy,"

"Eh?"

"You do tend to draw more trouble then its worth if today is any indication. Having Uncle Tom couldn't hurt. Actually, he might be able to get in close with Female members." She said."

"Great." Thomas said with a smile. "I'll put on my best brand of Cologne." He turned towards the living room.

"I'll get my equipment then." I said.

All three of us went to make our preparations.

**II**

My room was a very small place. The bed was at least ten years old and a wood box at the very edge of it that was riddled with dust and dirt. There wasn't anything of note except a Star Wars poster and some trinkets and objects on the dresser that I've been enchanting and fiddling with after I finished unpacking yesterday.

I went to the box and opened it. Within the box, there was my standard leather duster with my enchantments weaved into it and the only two mementos I had from my world. The Staff I've forged when I was the Warden of Demonreach and a blasting rod I made during the last days of the Outsider Apocalypse. I removed all those objects and began to prep myself up.

After I dressed up for battle, I gazed at myself in the mirror. I have to say, I didn't look too shabby. The Duster was a nice fit, the staff felt comfortable in my hands. While I was looking at myself I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and Maggie stepped in. My eyes shifted towards her. She was dressed in a dark sweater and dark pants with a dark grey cloak around her shoulders. She had a grey cloak tucked in under her arm and what looked like a white wooden mask.

My eyes glanced and took her in. She looks so much like her mother now. The only difference is her eyes. I lament the fact that Susan isn't alive to her daughter fully grown.

"There's the daddy I've always seen, going in and out of the house." She said with a smile. She threw the cloak and mask at me. "Something Luccio gave me before we drove up here. There are charms that are weaved into it that have people of this earth ignore anybody who wear it. May not work for anybody from our world but considering we've been mostly dealing mostly with people from the new world lately it'll still help immensely for avoiding people. As for the mask, its supposed to invoke a glamour that makes the wearers faces look like a blur and muffle and distort our voices.

"I don't know." I replied. " It looks kind of cheesy."

"You'd prefer to go out in a super hero costume I take it?"

"Can't lie. It does have its appeal. Running around on roof tops and writing wrongs." I said. Maggie smiled knowingly.

"Could see you pulling it off. " She commented. "Especially with that coat. Although, I don't know of any capes that have a cowboy theme to their costume." I laughed at that. A calm silence settled between us. It's strange. Being able to talk to my daughter like this. Maybe because I'm younger then I look now. Well I feel younger too.

"Alright," I said, placing the cloak around my shoulders. "Lets go. We have a job to do."

**III**

Tracking down the Azn Bad Boys was enough. When The Council established a base of operations in this city, we made it a point to find out who are some of the biggest players in the area. Part of our efforts included finding out how the local gangs operated. We kept an eye on the ones that The Old World factions were most likely to approach.

Our operation started by looking for some of the ABB members that were pretty high up in the food chain. Not necessarily the leaders mind you but some of the middlemen as I doubt the Leader would be strutting around and gathering his minions for some big score or hit.

We were tailing a group of gang members behind the glamour of these masks, when she dropped me a major bomb of some news

"Ummm Dad." Maggie said. She tapped my shoulder and I turned my head looking her. She had one those enchanted masks that Luccio gave me. If I were anybody else, I would've been pissing my pants right about now. Her face looked like a complete blur. What was even more frightening was the fact that the masks made it look like her eyes were glowing red. She looked like a super villain to be honest. Well so did I, considering I had the same cloak and mask.

."The Warden's on the north end sent me a telepathic message. They say that the Red Court had assaulted and captured a group of kids. They're bringing them over to the ABB.

"Stars and stones." I muttered under my breath. "That's horrible. What do they want with a bunch children?"

"From what Johnson has told me; the capes in question ended up picking the wrong fight. They did this by pissing off The Leader of The ABB. As a favor to the ABB, The Red Court captured them, and are currently in the process of bringing the kids to him

"Damn it." I hissed. I wanted to intervene but that would mean exposing the fact that there are Wardens in the area.

"Why not just leave them to it." Thomas said. "I don't mean to sound cold but they made their choice when they became villains. Besides, those Vegas Warden's need our help right now."

I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Right now, my mind was working overtime on what is the best solution for this situation. Whatever plan I came up with, the end result would always lead to one disadvantageous outcome: The exposure of our kind. In order to avoid such an outcome, I would have to do what Thomas suggested and let those kids die. What he was asking me to do was basically act like I did during the Outsider War: Act like a soldier, weigh risk and reward, and disregard the lives of others.

At the thought of that war, images of days of the Outsider War played through mind like a movie on an old film projector. I remembered the death, destruction, and horrors beyond the imagination. Amidst all that chaos, I've had to make many tough choices. These choices cost the lives of not only the men serving under me but also civilians. A lot of them children who were barely aware of what were happening.. I hated myself for it. I nearly ended my life several times because of it. If it weren't for Maggie and Karin I don't think I'd be alive and doing this right now.

"This isn't the Outsider War." I finally said. "That war has taken so much from us. It took our friends, our loved ones and our homes. Five years ago, we finally got a fresh start and a chance to leave all that pain and suffering behind. I'm not going to let what happened back their leave a lasting mark. So long as I'm breathing, I'm not going to let this new red court take mortal lives."

There was silence after my words. Thomas and Maggie were looking at each other, and then looking at me. Finally Maggie spoke up.

"Well then." Maggie said. "That settles that then. There is five Red Court Agents escorting the prisoners." Maggie said.

"Should be easy to take one. I'm thinking we should ambush them. We could have Maggie shroud the meeting place with fog, and you and I can lay down the hurt. Knock out any guards surrounding them, and kill the Red Court. We can set the kids free then.."  
"Before we continue; are you two sure about this?" I asked. "We'd be abandoning our mission."

"You forget that we share the same blood." Maggie said I could sense a smile underneath her mask. "I've also seen the same battles you did dad. Not that eager to let something like this slide."

"Hey I'll support whatever choice you make." Thomas added in. "Still think we should just do what we originally set out to do."

"Thank you both." I said. I changed the subject to what we were no planning. "Now, the plan sounds good. There is one big problem."

"The Capes henchmen." Thomas grimaced. "Yeah. I know how you two feel about using magic against Mortals. We're going to need to do something about that."

"Actually, I don't think it will be necessary to engage them directly." I replied

"Oh" Thomas said curiously. I nodded and gave him my most mischievous of smiles.

"We're going to do something that I'm especially fond of." I said with a wink.

"I have the feeling I know where this going." Maggie said.

My smile widened further as I began to explain a plan.

**IV**

A white van arrived at the two-story building of where ABB was currently gathered. Right on time. We were all in position. Maggie was stationed on the roof. Thomas managed to sneak inside the building in the back way. As for me; I ended up casting a veil upon myself and kept myself and waiting for the perfect opening to get inside. I was thirty meters away from the ABB members at the front entrance. When the van parked, five men came, dragging four teenagers out. One was unconscious, while the other three were struggling. They all had bags over their head.

From the entrance of the building a man came out. Adorned with dragon tattoos and a presence, which the other members of the ABB stand, up straighter or do everything to avoid contact. I should also mention that he was a cape, seeing as he's wearing a mask.

"A gift from the Kindly Ones." One of the men said. I frowned. So that's the name they're going by in this area. It's strange though. Latest intelligence showed that the Red Court had only one front and that was as a small trade company.

A majority of factions of the Old World operated by pretending to be different types of groups and organizations. For example: The modeling Agency known as Future Beauty and is based in New York is actually a White Court front which is used not only to gather information but also doubles as a means of infiltrating different section of the government. The Fishing company known as 'Mister Jackson and Friends' is actually a front by the Front use by the Grey Council to covertly fight against any Fomor stationed in the area.

At the beginning, most of the factions started out creating gang fronts. The Grey Council even started off this way. We needed to get enough money to set up some of the refugees that escaped from the old world and help them build new lives.

Once we got enough money and established the right contacts, it was a simple matter of creating legitimate business. Lucky for us, a number of Council Members and Wardens were savvy in that area, some of them even running their own company's in the old world for a few hundred years. Even after the Grey Council went legit, we did retain some of the old gang fronts. After all, we needed in ear in the criminal underworld.

We only have a small business front here as well as a hand in several charities we established in this area. We're going to need eyes and ears in this cities criminal underworld. There was something I needed to first though before I can devise future plans.

Timing was everything at this point. I even emphasized it when I laid out the plan. Lung was talking to the two of the Red Court members while the rest of the gang members were outside lounging around. Quietly I snuck in from the front and went inside.

**V**

The Building they were held in was dilapidated and abandoned. In fact, the first thing I saw when I went in was a line of ants and spiders crawling all over the walls. I was a couple of feet in when I heard an explosion outside.

"What the hell!" An ABB gang member called out.

"Go! Go! Go!" Screamed another member.

I smiled inwardly at the panic. By this point in time fog should have shrouded the area, and Maggie, set of a line of explosion outside. Faze one done. A carefully placed distraction while Thomas and I search for the hostages.

Not that it was that hard. They're many gang members that are inside the building. It was the perfect opportunity for Thomas to sweep in and a knock out any of the guards.

It really wasn't that hard to find him or the hostages as he left a trail of unconscious bodies behind. Eventually, I reached my destination, which was a room that looked like a dining hall. More unconscious bodies lay, however there was one dead body at the center. This dead body wasn't human the dead body of a grey bat like creature. Its head separated from its body. Standing over it was Thomas. Blood spattered on this shirt, his eyes now as grey as steel. He was gasping for breath.

"Bastard was dressed up as one of the ABB members. Ambushed me from behind." Thomas said.

"Good thing you're not out of practice." I replied. From my coat, I took out my blasting rod and pointed it at the Corpse.

"Fuego." I muttered

A burst of fire streamed out of the end of the wand and incinerated the corpse.

"What. What the fuck was that." A deep voice said from behind. A turned around and found myself looking at the four kids that got in way to over there heads. The one that spoke to me is wearing a demonic looking mask with fangs.

"That..." A girl said. She was wearing a black mask, although it did little to hide anything else. For one thing, you could say he blond hair and eyes.

"Thing wasn't Human." I finished for her. "You're lucky they weren't feeling hungry."

"What the hell was that?" She asked, ignoring that remark.

"I don't think you'll believe truth." I replied.

"Come on." Thomas interrupted. "If I stay here any more, I'm going to end up feeding on Blondie over there." The girl in question shifted nervously. You could tell, even with that mask, that she was drawn to Thomas. White Court Vampires like him tend to draw that kind of attention.

I nodded quickly and turned to the group. "Any serious injuries?"

"They roughed us up a bit, but I think we' can manage." Blondie said.

"Good. If we do this right, we should be able to sneak out and-"

There was a loud crash several feet away from we're we are. Bestial sounds could be heard outside.

"Shit."

"I have a feeling there were more then five agents." Thomas said.

"Damn I was hoping they'd be focused on my daughters light show." I frowned.

"You mean there are more of those things." Blondie said. I nodded

"Think you're up for a fight?"

"I don't thinks so. Grue, here" Blondie gestured to demon mask "Is the only one that has any power and its useless against whatever those things are. Believe me, we tried. Same thing goes for Regent. Whenever those things assume that bat form, his power becomes ineffective. My own power can't do shit, and Bitch here." She pointed to another girl; She wasn't wearing a mask, only a simple hoodie and jeans. "Her power requires the use of dogs. Those bastards took them down. "

Hells Bells. We really didn't have many options. The environment we're in wasn't even an ideal place to fight what with my capabilities. The hallways themselves were in an enclosed space. While I'd normally be more then glad to light it on fire and by extension those sons of bitches; I was afraid of harming any mortals that came my way. Since I no longer wielded the black staff, I was in no position to violate the laws of magic. I didn't have power or energy needed to punch through a wall and make our own exit. I could prepare something elaborate to escape but that we take to much time.

"I guess we'll have to go with ice this time" I replied. I turned to Thomas and gestured to the door. He nodded. We both took cover on both the sides of it. "Alright, kids get behind those tables and let us handle this." I turned to Thomas and nodded.

"Alright. All right, on the count of 3. 1...2...3...Now."

Thomas opened the door and I darted my outside, my eyes spotting two more Red Court Vampires quickly approaching us. Drawing up my anxiety and fear I was feeling, I pulled up all that energy and focused in one blast.

"INFRIGA!" I bellowed .The temperature of the corridor dropped and the legs of the Red court Vampires were frozen in place. From my side, Thomas jumped into action; he grabbed the head of one Vampire and smashed it against the concrete. At that same moment, my eyes darted passed the vampire and I saw ABB gang members quickly coming in. I drew out my blasting rod at that point. I had to take careful aim. Pointing at the frozen vampire I yelled. "Fuego!"

Another stream of fire erupted from the rods end. The fire struck its target true. The Vampire in question was writhing and wailing in place. I made sure to control the output so it would only affect the Red Court Agent. In one last desperate attack, the vampire broke free of the ice I encased its feet in and charged after me. I lifted my staff and pointed it at the vampire

"Fozare!" A Blast of telekinetic force rammed itself into the oncoming host of ABB members knocking them down.

"Alright, everybody move!" I commanded. The gang of kids nodded and followed us quickly. Time was of the essence and we had very little time before more of those vampires arrived.

Flames adorned the hallway, however it was easy to navigate to. Along the way, one of the kids, I think regent was his name, forced the more mortal pursuers to trip and fall over themselves. Excellent. Right now things were going smoothly. I have a feeling that it won't last long. I'd say that it should be easy sailing from here but I know how easily things can go hell.

**VI**

"Wait!" Blondie said. The Urgency of her plea caused Thomas and I turned to her. We were nearly there. Thomas was leading us through an exit he passed by when he snuck into the by climbing the rooftops. According to him, it should take us safely away from the chaos that was going on outside

"What is it?" I asked.

"We can't go out that way!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a trap."

"How do you know this?"

"Its my super power."

Before I could argue further, I heard a bestial growl from a distance. The entire group tensed at that. The grip around my staff tightened.

"Can your super power tell us how many of them there are?"

"Two...no wait four of those bats. They're accompanied by ABB."

"Empty fucking Night" I snapped. Everybody! Take cover!"

Before the gang of kids, Thomas and I could find a hiding place, two more of those monsters were approaching at lightening fast pace. They did it so fast that I could barely had time react. When I lifted the blasting rod into their direction, it was knocked away from my hand, and I was knocked, ten feet away from the bastard. I as several feet away from the group now and it was already looking bad.  
It was at this point that the other kids began to react. The one called bitch tackled the red court Vampire to the ground by grabbing her legs. Grue helped her out. Seeing an opportunity, Thomas soon used his strength and gauged it its eyes with its nails.

It was good for them but that still left the second vampire to content with and those ABB members. I still had the blasting rod in my hand, however in a situation like this, I'd end up frying Thomas as well as the hostages. I needed my staff and I needed a distraction.

Then something bizarre happened. I saw the ABB members coming into sight, but they were acting strange. The closer they came, the reason they were acting weird became more apparent.

I swarm of bugs were surrounding them. They're Bugs that came in different varieties. I could see Bees, Spiders. Mosquito. The ABB members were in a panic

"PLEASE HELP US!" They screamed to the bat looking creatures.

"What the hell are you doing?" The Red court Agent said. It turned to the grab of henchmen, looking absolutely bewildered. Then things got even stranger, as swarm of bugs went after the Red Court vampire. What's notable about it was that they were attacking them in eyes.

"Alright come on." Blondie said quickly.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as the other got and made there way to the exit.

"Another Cape is helping us out. Don't worry about the bugs. They won't touch us."

"Friend of yours?" Grue asked.

"I really don' t know." Blondie said.

The distraction is what we needed to make our escape. I breathed a sigh of relief as we approached the door. It was closed down tight but with Thomas' strength, he ripped over off and like that we were out.

As we exited the building, my thoughts trailed on Maggie. My gut told me that she may need our help soon. I just hope she could hold on until we arrive.


End file.
